


Dance of Death

by DakotaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-RW, Revenge, Robb!Vampire, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaStark/pseuds/DakotaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While dying at the Twins after the RW, Robb is turned into a vampire. Completely confused about what he is or what he has become, he wanders through the forest. But then he sees a familliar face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

"Bran, move!" Arya said, a bit irritated. All the Stark children were gathered in Bran's chamber.

It was starting to get late, old Nan would be telling a bedtime story soon and nobody would want to miss that. Bran, Rickon and Sansa were already settled in Bran's bed. "Could you move please?" Arya asked again, very loudly this time.

"It's alright little wolf, come sit on my lap." Robb smiled. Arya's face lit,up and she jumped on his lap. Jon sat on the other side of the bed. Not a minute later, old Nan walked in. "So, what story would you like to hear, children?" "Scary stories!" Bran almost yelled in excitement. Arya nodded her head heavily, Sansa sighed but agreed and Robb nodded as well.

Old nan smiled. "Let's see...Oh! I know one. Alright, who knows what 'Winter Demons' are?"

The children looked at each other, curiously, but nobody knew. "You know about the White-Walkers right? Well, Winter Demons are slightly the same. They're undead as well, no beating heart. And yet, they are so different: They always crave a hunger for blood, they kill everything with a heartbeat, sucking the life out of them. Escaping them would be impossible, because they are fast, very, very fast... They are monsters on the inside, but on the outside...By the old gods, on the outside they're pure perfection. And, they are immortal...

The children gave little gasps. Little Rickon frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked. "It means they cannot die, Rickon." Robb softly anwsered. Then Arya smirked. "Must be fantastic, to live as long as you want!"

But Robb disagreed. "I think it must be terrible, to not grow old, not have children. You'd see your family die and still be as young as you were years and years before..."

Old nan nodded. "You are a smart one, child. And handsome as well." "You better watch out they won't come for you, Robb!" Jon said in a spooky voice. Robb huffed and threw a pillow at him. "And Jon, do you know how we call those Winter Demons as well?" Old nan asked. Jon nodded. "Vampires..."

~At the Red Wedding~

 

"The Lannisters send their regards..." Roose Bolton whispered in Robb Stark's ear before pludging the knife into his chest, right through his heart. The blade felt cold, it almost made Robb shiver. He fell on his knees, to the ground.

As he lay there, he heard his Lady mother scream. 'I'm dying', Robb thought. His vision began to get blurry, he suddenly thought of all the people he loved.

He was thinkingabout half-brother Jon, who was not only his brother, buthis best friend all the same. He was at the Wall right now, and Robb remembered the promise he made to Bran before he left Winterfell, that they would visit him. Unfortunately, that would never happen...

Then he thought of beautiful sister Sansa, the girl with hair and eye colour excactly the same as his, the little girl who loved lemoncakes and used to beg Robb to dance with her when they were little. If only they could dance once more... Arya wouldn't have liked that, his feisty little wolf would rather play with swords with him and Jon. It was very un-ladylike, but Robb didn't mind, he'd Always find it quite brave of her, to be wild and to be free.

And Bran and Rickon, who always looked up at Robb. Robb missed spending time with his little brothers, but they were dead, burned by Theon Greyjoy. Perhaps he would see them soon... And then he saw Jeyne... His Jeyne. He realized he would never return to her, he would never see her again... But she was alive and safe, and that was all that mattered.

But Robb wasn't ready, he didn't want to die, not until his remaining family was safe. And then the rest happened so fast... He felt two cold arms around him, and in just a few seconds, he was outside of the Twins. He was fighting so hard to stay alive, but he was losing... Then, he heard a deep voice. "Do you wan-"

Robb couldn't hear the rest, he let out a sigh. "By the gods boy, do you want to live?" Robb felt like his body was shutting down, he could only nod once. Then he felt two sharp things in his left wrist. "W..what.." And that's when the burning began...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed!Xx


	2. Arya

*After the Red Wedding

Arya had been travelling for weeks with the Hound. A lot has happened in a short time: Her mother and brother were butchered at the Twins, just when she arrived... She really thought she was going to make it, though. So close...

But now she is out for revenge. Every Lannister, Bolton or Frey who crosses her, is a dead man... She finally got her sword Needle back, wich gave her a little bit of hope.  
She was hungry, and thirsty but she was used to it. She rode next to the Hound, who looked at the sky. "The sun is setting, shall we take a rest little Lady?" He said. She nodded.

After a few minutes, she had to pee very badly. "I'm off to take a piss, I'll won't be too far." The Hound nodded, eating a chicken. She went behind a bush, when she was done, she couldn't find their little camp anymore.

"Ehm, Hound? Clegane, where are you?" She yelled. She saw smoke and sighed in relief, there was their camp. But when she arrived, she saw the dead body of Sandor Clegane, he had bite marks in his neck...

She gasped and cursed. "Seven hells!" She was scared, but the person in front of her was even more terrifying...

She could see it was a man but couldn't excactly see who it was... He took a step closer. Now she truly saw who he was, but this couldn't be, it was her brother Robb.

Arya knew Robb was already one of the handsomest men in Winterfell, but now he looked stunning! But she also noticed very strange changes: His skin was deadly pale, his once tully blue eyes were now deep, dark red, and blood was dripping from his mouth but the most shocking thing Arya noticed: Two sharp fangs pointed out of his mouth...

She stumbled backwards, terrified. Was this creature her brother? "Arya, sister. It's me, Robb..." His voice sounded different as well, it sounded dark but it was like she could hear bells ringing. She shook her head several times, with wide eyes. He slowly took a step forward.

"S..stay back!" Her heart was beating like a maniac. She was unarmed now, alone and completely helpless. She looked at the man, she refused to think it was Robb, he had a painful expression on his face. "Arya I-" "Leave Me Be!" she yelled. He closed his eyes and cursed beneath his breath. Then he looked back at Arya with pleading eyes.

Then, Arya ran as fast as she can away from him, after a few minutes, she was beginning to get tired and looked around. he was nowhere to be seen. Good, he probably lost track. She stared at the dark Woods and then turned around. She hardly slammed against him, and fell. "Hello, Little Wolf." Robb stood in front of her, she finally managed to let out a scream.

Then, it all became too much and she passedd out...


	3. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Thank you so much for your opinion, your comments really did help me. I'll try and update as much as I can, feel free to comment and of course: Enjoy reading! ;)

*In King's Landing

For days, Sansa refused to talk or eat, she sat by the window of her chamber most of the time.

Staring, remembering her life in Winterfell, Lady, her parents, and her brothers and sisters.

She has been in this state since she heard about her brother's death. Robb... Oh she cried for him, screamed for him. It was Robb who would come save her. She remembered from when they were children, they'd always played knight and lady. Theon and Jon were the evil lords, Sansa was the captured lady, and Robb was the knight who would come and save her.

The proper knight, she thought. She blinked, the tears were blurring her vision.

She had heard whispers about what the Freys did to Robb. How they chopped his head off and sewed his Direwolf's head onto his body, it made her stomach twist. She didn't want to picture that sight and realized she shouldn't do that at all.

Sansa was brushing her hair when she heard a soft knock on her door "Come in." She said, it was Tyrion who walked in.

Sansa sighed in relief, Tyrion was always very kind towards her, almost like he actually felt sorry for her. He was her husband after all, although it didn't feel like it. They were more like...friends.

"My Lord." she said politely, but Tyrion shook his head. "Sansa, I am your husband, let's just stop with the 'formal' stuff, alright?" Sansa nodded. "Tyrion." She corrected herself. "You wanted something from me?"

"Yes, quite right. But first Sansa, I can't tell how sorry I am for what happend to your brother and mother. What happened to them was a terrible, terrible crime..." Sansa sighed, she still was sad and heartbroken, but she had cried so much there just weren't any tears left. Tyrion held her hand and carefully stroke it.

He is so kind, Sansa thought, but she just didn't love him, there were just too many differences between them. He wasn't particulary handsome, but he was kind towards her, and she was very happy with that. But he was a Lannister, and that disgusted her, even if he was the kindest...

Tyrion saw the sadness on Sansa's face and immediatly told the 'better' news. "Sansa, another raven came this morning, it has been confirmed that the body of your brother is missing... I suppose you have heard about the corpse with the wolf head, but that corpse wasn't his..." Sansa looked up, Tyrion could see a tear on her cheek. "He's alive?" She whispered.

Tyrion shook his head. "Sadly, Roose Bolton DID stab him in the heart..." Sansa opened her mouth to say something but she was interupted by a few knocks on the door. A handmaiden came in. "Mi'llady, his Grace would want to see you, Please follow me." Tyrion felt Sansa's hand shake underneath his. He tried to calm her, but what could he possibly do? It was a royal command, he was powerless... "I...It's alright, I'll be back soon, I hope..." Sansa said, she whispered the last part. "You're so brave, Sansa." Tyrion gave her a little smile. "You know you can always come to me." He said before she walked out of her chamber with her handmaiden. 

 

Sansa swallowed, she slowly walked to the Throne room, she already saw King Joffrey sitting on the Iron Throne, picking at the handle. She huffed, to think that she once loved him...

She was such a stupid girl with stupid dreams of princes on white horses, Joffrey sure was handsome, there was no deny in that, but he wasn't as brave as Robb or Jon. But her love towards him immediatly ended when he took her father's head and made her look at it...

She swallowed once more. "Look who we have here!" Joffrey yelled so that everybody in the throne room payed attention. "The Stark bitch." Sansa couldn't care less about the stupid names he gave her, and besides, she was glad to be the Stark bitch, better than a Lannister. She had heard whispers before that the queen and her twin brother fancied eachother and that 'king' Joffrey was a product of incest...

Surprise, surprise... "I suppose you have heard the whispers about your DEAD traitor brother?" Sansa nodded with a blank face, she had to be brave now, as brave as a wolf, as brave as Robb...

Joffrey stood up from his Throne, and walked in her direction, for a moment, he stood right in front of her, Sansa looked at the ground. He carefuly lifted up her chin, she opened her mouth a little, he looked into her eyes, like when they first met... For a moment, Sansa thought she would be alright. But then she felt the back of his hand smashing against her face.

She tasted blood in her mouth, but it didn't end there yet, Joffrey was angry, and that didn't mean much good. He made a fist and hit her in the stomach, she fell on the ground.

He kicked her multiple times, the crowd gasped and said nothing... Sansa couldn't help but scream. When the torture was almost done, Joffrey grabbed her hair, she saw something in his eyes, insanity...

"We will do whatever it takes to bring that fucking corpse of your fucking cunt brother and when we do... You can Kiss his fucking head!" Joffrey screamed. "May Robb Stark be rotting in the Seven Hells forever!" He yelled to the crowd. The torture was done, Sansa could leave now...

She questiond herself: would she go to Tyrion or Shae? No, she wanted to be alone for a minute. She reminded herself that she was a brave wolf of the North, as brave as Robb. She put on a new dress and did her hair, the Northern way... She smiled while walking through the Godswood, Sansa was a Stark of Winterfell, she wasn't a Little Bird but a Wolf. Fuck you Joffrey, Fuck the King...


	4. Arya

For a moment, Arya felt nothing, heard nothing, did nothing... She only saw darkness around her. But then she realized she wasn't awake, anything could happen!

Her survival-instinct took charge and she immediatly opened her eyes. She sighed,her body felt heavy. She wanted to see the environment she was in, so she tried to sit up. She let out a slight moan. Her head was spinning, and her muscles hurt. She saw she was laying under a cloak, wich kept her warm. She looked around, it was light, but dusky, she was in the forest next to the remainings of a fire from last night. And then she remembered... She tried to stand up, but then tripped over some wood, she hurt her ankle and accidently let out a scream in agony.

"Arya, you're awake." A soft, velvet voice said.

Robb...she immediatly thought but then shook her head. Robb is dead, it must've been a bad dream...

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, clearing her sight. And there he was, Robb... "This isn't real." She whispered to herself. "Robb is dead, this is not real.“ She looked at the ground, was she going mad? Her whole body was shaking. Robb carefully put a hand on her shoulder, but Arya began to shiver even more. She gasped. His hand was ice cold and felt hard on her shoulder, like it was from stone... She closed her eyes. Then, she suddenly felt Robb grabbing her softly by the shoulders.

"Please look at me." He said, but she shook her head and refused. "Arya, please just at me!" He pleaded and finally, she looked. He was still as pale as yesterday, and his eyes were still blood red. Though, she still saw something of the Robb she saw the day she left with her father and sister to King's Landing, the Robb she knew. But could this be real? Could this really be Robb?

So much was wrong, but for a moment, she didn't care anymore, she wanted to believe it was him, even if he wasn't. "R...Robb?" She asked. "Yes little wolf, It's me, truly it is." she started to sob, she clung herself to Robb's neck, she heard him sob ass well, she felt him stroking her hair, telling things would be alright and together they sat there, holding eachother, both crying... She now knew he wasn't an illusion, a vision or a ghost. Suddenly, she let go out of Robb's embrace and stared at him, it looked like he cried but where used to be tears, there was blood...

In an instant, she wiped the blood-tear from his cheek. She was so confused right now. "But...how?" she whispered in herself, looking at the blood tear on her finger. Robb opened his mouth to say something but shook his head and looked at the ground. Arya thought deeply, she could still see her brother in him, but something else as well.

Something had happened to Robb, she knew that for sure, but she was also very aware of his death, she saw his corpse! Could he be resurrected by Thoros of Myr? He has resuced Beric Dondarrion multiple times. But no, Beric looked by far more...human. Her eyes widened. "Open your shirt." she said. "Arya, I-" he protested. "Open Your Shirt." She repeated. He nodded and did what she told. She gave him a nod. She leaned her ear against his chest. No breathing, no... no heartbeat..." she swallowed, maybe he isn't her brother...or not anymore, maybe he is a creature like in the old stories old Nan used to tell. 

Robb looked at her, with pleading eyes. "Arya please let me explain." Arya nodded a bit unsure. He sat closer to her, chills were running through her spine. Robb didn't know where to start. "Ehm, your heart is beating really fast." he tried to joke. "Yours isn't." Arya quietly said.

He sighed. "Do you remember the stories old Nan used to tell us? About White walkers and Wargs and ghosts?." he asked. Arya remembered those stories well. "Yes, why?" he ignored her question and went on.

"Good, and do you remember the stories about the Vampires?" She frowned and thought deeply, 'Vanpires'. It sounded foreign, but most of those stories, she  
had already forgotten... Robb took a deep breath.

 

"I am dead, Arya." He confessed. She bit her lip and she felt a tear Rolling from her eye on her cheek. " I don't need to breathe, I don't need food nor water, my heart isn't beating, I guess you could describe me as any other corpse, right? Well there is more..." Arya held her breath wile Robb told her what happened to him.

"At the Twins, while I was dying somebody took me out of there, I couldn't see him, it was too dark. But out of the sudden, he took my wrist and...bit in it, I remember feeling a pain worse than dying, I wanted to die, I begged, it was a pain I will never forget, not in a hundred years...

And while I was suffering and begging and pleading to make it stop, he told me things, things about eternal life, feeding on your enemies' blood.

When I woke up, everything was different, the man was gone and I had a strange craving... I wandered in the Woods and then I saw a man, a Frey soldier. I was unarmed, I could barely see him from my position, I decided to run towards him and beg for some food but before I took a second step I was already there... He pulled out his sword and you know what I did, Arya?"

 

Arya couldn't believe the things she heard and yet she knew he was speaking the truth, she shook her head. "I bit him." Robb said bitterly. "I bit him in the neck and drained the life out of him, I felt... satisfied, in a way." Arya's mouth fell open. "That night, I found you..." he swallowed. "I need you to know I am the same Robb as I used to be Arya. Or well... at least I'm trying, do you understand?" his voice was trembling now.

"I do." she whispered. "I'm afraid Arya." He admitted. "Afraid of what will happen in the future, afraid of what I am and... I am afraid of failing you again." She shook her head softly. "Robb, you didn't fai-" "I did, but that doesn't matter now." He whispered. "I need your help, sister, help me to keep my humanity, help me figuring out what I have become, I beg you."

Tears were streaming down her red cheeks, Arya carefully hugged Robb and carefully gave him a little kiss on his cheek. "I promise Robb, but you have to promise me something as well. Don't ever leave me ever again." Robb gave her a weak smile. "Aye, I promise..."

 

There was a short silence, until Robb asked: "Arya?" she looked into his eyes. "Yes?" Robb carefully took her hand, afraid he might hurt her. "Please don't be afraid." She softly squeezed his hand and smiled. "I won't..."


	5. Robb

The sun was shining brightly. Robb could feel it on his skin, and it burned... The last few days had been the strangest of his entire life. He still couldn't believe what happened to him.

He had DIED at his uncle's wedding, and yet here he was, riding on a horse, travelling with his little sister in the woods... He was so glad and relieved he finally found his Arya, but he could see how very much afraid she was of him.

To be honest, they didn't know where they were going now, perhaps to the Wall, to Jon. Robb was in agony, the pain was unbearable. He felt his fangs popping out, he hissed.

That was one of the many new things he couldn't control. He heard Arya gasp. She was riding on her own horse next to him. "Seven hells, Robb what's wrong with you?" Robb swallowed before speaking. "I...I don't know." He confessed.

"Off that horse with you." She demanded. He let himself fall from the horse, then quickly got up, and in inhuman speed he ran towards the nearest shadow.

He was resting under a shadow of a tree when he saw Arya running towards him. When she reached him, she was out of breath and let herself fall beside him. Then, she pulled up her sleeve and grabbed a little knife.  
Robb was confused. She was about to cut herself when Robb stopped her.

"Arya, what are you doing?!" She sighed. "I've been thinking, about Old Nan's stories and I think I've figured it out." Robb frowned. "What?" She looked down, then back at Robb. "You're a Winter Demon." She slowly explained. Robb shrugged. Arya looked a bit offensive. "There's a queen across the Narrow Sea with dragons. And Direwolves are quite unnatural as well." Robb wanted to say why her theory was ridiculous, but he couldn't... He felt Arya grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry, but it is the only thing possible. I mean, the fangs, the sun burning you, the blood drinking." Robb softly nodded, he just couldn't quite accept it.

"Are you alright?" Arya asked. Robb looked at her. "Can you please say something else than 'Winter Demon' instead?" Arya chuckled. "I remember Old Nan calling it 'Vampire' in Valyrian, will that do?" Robb repeated the name multiple times in his head. He still didn't like it, but it was better than being called a demon. "Yes." he confirmed.

They were both lauging a little. Robb realised this was the first time to see Arya actually laughing and smiling. "It's good to see you smile." When his little sister looked at him, he saw a great sadness filling her eyes. "It's the first time in a while." she confessed. Then, Robb realised he hadn't asked Arya about what she went through until now. The last time he saw her was when she left with Sansa and father to King's landing...

"By the gods, Arya. I haven't even asked what you've been doing up until now!" Arya sat a bit straighter. "It's a long story." she said. "So? I suppose I've got an eternity to listen, haven't I?" He pulled Arya closer, he realised he did this a bit too fast because Arya was all shaking, he could hear her heartbeat getting faster. "Too soon?" Robb asked, Arya heavily nodded. "Now come on Little Wolf, tell me." Arya smiled.

Robb was in shock by all the things Arya was telling him, about Lady and Nymeria, about Father and her disguise as a boy. And then finally, the Twins...

I didn't know what was going on, Robb. Suddenly everybody was killing eachother and Greywind, he..." Robb didn't wan't to cry, but it was hard not to. "What happened to mother?" Arya then asked, but Robb didn't excactly know. Mayhaps she was killed, or taken as a hostage, he couldn't tell.

Then Robb told Arya about his time as a King, and about their mother, and about his wife Jeyne. He knew Arya would've liked her. Arya yawned, Robb noticed she was tired. She rested her head on his chest. But suddenly, his thirst was becoming unbearable. He hissed. Arya opened her eyes and curiously looked at him.

"You need blood. Here, drink." She said, moving her arm towards Robb. "No, Arya, you're my sister, how could I ever take your blood?" He quickly stood up.

Now Arya was the one who was confused. "Where are you going?" She asked with a shaking voice. "I'm going to hunt, I'll be back soon." Arya frowned. Robb suddenly remembered when his Lord father would take him and Jon out hunting. Before they'd go, Arya would beg too come with them. He had a feeling she'd rather stay with the horses.

With his new sharper sight he could see a Frey flag. He smirked. He noticed there were four men, he realized it would be beter to gain their trust before attacking them. He opened his shirt, revealing the wound at his chest.

He smeared some dirt on his clothes and walked towards the Frey men as if his leg was broken. He coughed, trying to look more 'human'.

"Are you alright, lad?" One of the men asked. "Water, please..." Robb begged. One man nodded and grabbed for his watersack. The other 2 helped him sit. Robb had a hard time swallowing the water down, it tasted different, just like anything else...

"What house do you fight for?" One soldier asked. Robb took a deep breath. This was the time to attack. He looked at the man, "Stark..." The man's eyes widened. He looked like he just recognized who Robb was. "It can't be." He whispered. "The Young Wolf..." Robb opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. "Aye." He hissed and attacked. When he killed all the men, the blood flowing down his chin gave him a satisfied feeling. He let out a moan of relief. But before he was about to leave, he looked at the men he killed, and suddenly felt horrible.

And then it hit him, if he really was a Vampire, if the stories were true, then he'd have to do this forever. Perhaps those Frey men were forced to go into the army, perhaps they didn't even had a choice...

Just then, he heard one of the men choke up blood. In not even a second he knelt down beside the men, wondering what he wanted to say. The man looked at Robb. A blood tear rolled over Robb's cheek, wich made the man shiver even more. "M...monster..." That was the last word the man spoke. Robb was shocked. The man was right, he thought. 'I am a monster...'

Suddenly, he heard the most painful scream he thought was possible. Multiple screams followed, he recognized the voice. The voice belonged to a young girl.

The voice belonged to his little sister Arya...


	6. Bran

Bran was dreaming again, he was walking so it had to be. He was in the courtyard of Winterfell again. Just as in his other dreams, he was hearing the raven with three eyes again and just as in his other dreams, he followed.

But this time, the raven led him all the way to the crypts of Winterfell. He led Bran past all the former Kings in the North, past his grandfather, his uncles and aunt, and his father... All the way to the end, where the future graves of his siblings and him were. Bran swallowed, could this be a vision?

Could this mean another person of his family had died? He looked at the graves. Sansa's, Arya's, and Rickon's graves were all empty, Bran let out a sigh in relief. Good, they were alive. But then he looked at Robb's grave, his was closed and there stood a statue of him, but not a statue like all the other dead Starks have...

There were arrows in his body, and a knife plugged in his chest. And another thing that wasn't right, was that there was blood on the statue, it looked fresh. And then Bran realized that Robb was dead... Before he knew, Bran fell to his knees in front Robb's grave and silently cried.

But then, he heard footsteps behind him, and someone breathing... Bran gasped and turned around in an instant. Out of the dark corners of the crypts of Winterfell, a man appeared, with auburn curls and bright blue Tully eyes. Bran thought he'd recognized this person at first, but now he wasn't excactly sure... The man's eyes were red, and he was covered in blood. Blood on his clothing, blood was on his his hands, and blood was dripping from his mouth. But still, Bran recognized him. "Robb" he said in shock. 'Robb' showed Bran a sinister grin, baring his fangs and took a few steps towards Bran. 

Bran thought like his feet were stuck on the ground, he couldn't move at all. Suddenly, Robb was in front of Bran, he opened his mouth and attacked. That's when Bran awoke, screaming.

"Hodor?" said Hodor. Bran was sweating. He looked at the erea around him, it was still night, or very early in the morning. 

"Hush, Hodor. It's alright, I'm alright." Bran comforted. "Hodor." Hodor said again, but now more relieved and pulled his furs back around him. When Bran looked beside him, he saw his little brother Rickon sleeping peacefully. Bran frowned, after everything they've been through, Rickon was still a heavy sleeper. Perhaps because he was just a toddler and didn't excactly know what was happening around him. Bran was about to close his eyes as well when he heard a voice saying:"Bran, would you mind talking with me for a minute?" 

He looked behind him, it was Jojen, he was alone. "Is Meera awake?" Bran quickly asked, he immediatly regretted his question, perhaps Jojen would notice that Bran actually fancied his sister. Jojen chuckled. "She's sleeping right now, you can try hitting on her tomorrow." Bran's eyes widened, he felt his cheeks burning. They were silent for a second. "He's really dead, isn't he?" Bran broke the silence, his voice broke. Jojen swallowed and nodded. "That's what I wanted to talk about. I suppose you have dreamt about him, haven't you?" Jojen asked.

Now it was Bran who nodded. "Your brother might be dead, but not...gone, do you understand me?" Bran bit his lip. He thought about his dream. About Robb, looking so pale, with the blood... "I suppose."

"Your brother...he isn't really...human anymore, I'm sorry Bran, it's so hard to explain. And not logic at all, I know. You know about Vampires, don't you?" Jojen struggled with his words.

Bran frowned. "Vampires? You're saying my brother is a vampire?" He huffed, but Jojen looked very serious. "Bran, you're a wang yourself, then why do you find it so hard to believe in vampires?" Bran closed his eyes and shook his head. A tear rolled on his cheek. "I do believe, I...I suppose I just don't want to..." Jojen's face softened.

"I just wanted to say, just because you're brother is alive, or euhm, less alive, it won't stop you from finding the three eyed raven, right?" Jojen asked. "No." Was Bran's anwser, but actually, he wasn't sure, he wanted to find his family again. And even though Robb was undead now, he still was his family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed! Xx


	7. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, at the beginning of my story I asked in a note whether I should continue writing. I wanted to thank you for all the comments, it really helped a lot! But no matter what I do, I can't get that note away! So I hope you won't find it as annoying as I do :(
> 
> Also, I'm trying to post one chapter a day, but (unfortunately) I've got lost and lots of homework and tests, so it could happen in the future that I upload a bit later than usual, but I'm trying to everything as best as I can and hope you'll understand. :)
> 
> And as usual: Enjoy!!!

*At King's Landing...

"You did this." The former Queen yelled to Sansa's husband, Tyrion Lannister. "YOU DID THIS!" Sansa's eyes were locked on the lifeless body of Joffrey Baratheon. She didn't even know what to feel, relieved, happy, or...sad? She truly didn't know. Gods, it all happened so fast!

One moment, Joffrey was humiliating everybody in every way possible, and the next, he lay there, choking and appearently dying... She felt Ser Dontos carefully shaking her arm. "Millady we have to leave." He repeated. "If you want to live, you have to leave..." And then Sansa was back to reality.

She quickly stood up and ran with Ser Dontos, away from King's Landing. Together, they ran through the smallest streets. Sansa wondered how Ser Dontos knew King's Landing so well. Since Joffrey made him his fool, he wasn't allowed to leave the castle, right? But that didn't matter now, what mattered, was that she was escaping from this hell called King's Landing.

This hell where her father lost his head, how her uncle and grandfather were burned alive, where she was forcefully married to Lord Tyrion Lannister, the 'Imp'. "Here." Dontos threw a cloak at her. "They can't recognize you, if they do,we'll die."

When they arrived at the harbour, she saw a little sloop, 'that one's for me' she thought, and she was right. Ser Dontos quickly made the boat ready and told Sansa to get in. Then Sansa wondered where they were going, would it be safe? Or was it a trick by the Lannisters, and would there be a thousand goldcloaks waiting for her? " Where are we going?" She asked, she heard her heart pounding in her chest. "Somewhere safe." Ser Dontos assured her. Well, if she'd stay she'd be killed anyway... She stepped in the boat without looking back...

Ser Dontos explained they were going to a bigger ship, and told her multiple times things were going to be alright. Sansa could only hope that he was right. Their little trip to the ship was rather...awkward.

When Ser Dontos saw how panicked Sansa looked, he stopped rowing. This made Sansa panic even more "What are you doing? Why do you stop?"

Ser Dontos gave her a little smile and grabbed for something next to him. Sansa gasped when she saw what it was. In his hand, he had the little doll her Lord father gave her when they just arrived in King's Landing!

"Here, sweet child." Sansa still had her mouth opened when he handed the doll over to her. "But...when and where did you find it?" She asked, stroking the doll. "I heard what it meant to you. Perhaps it'll make you feel better." Sansa nodded heavily.

Ser Dontos smiled again. "Good" Sansa returned a smile. Then, Dontos sighed. "We're almost there. Will you promise me you'll be careful?" He asked. "I promise." Sansa said, but she did not mean it.

How can you promise something when you don't even know what might happen in the future? To her, promises were all lies... She remembered all the promises that were made to her.

Her brother Robb promised her they'd see eachother soon, and now he's dead... And Joffrey who promised her he would be merciful to her father, and then he chopped of his head... Promises are just to give people a piece of mind, she thought. Nothing more.

Though she wanted to know what Ser Dontos would do when he'd bring her to her destination. "Ser Dontos, where will you go when all of this is over?" She asked curiously. "I will return to the capital, Millady. Gods, I'd love a strong ale." He joked, patting his belly, but Sansa's eyes widened.

She grabbed Ser Dontos' hand. "No, they'll kill you the second they notice you're back. Please, Ser Dontos, please come with me, I can't afford any more people who are dear to me dying. You know what happened to my family, right?"

Ser Dontos bit his lip and nodded. "I know Millady, that's while I'll come with you." Sansa was relieved and smiled a little. But that was a lie as well because the moment they arrived at the ship, Ser Dontos was killed by Littlefinger's men, but Sansa was safe, away from King's Landing...


	8. Arya/Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a very 'rough' chapter, please let me know if it was too rough. I'd really appreciatie it. And as always: Enjoy reading! X

_It was starting to get late, Arya made a little fire for her and Robb. She was starting to get nervous, afraid that Robb wouldn't return to her. She was trying really hard to improve the relationship with her brother, to make it like it was back in Winterfell. But somewhere in the back of her head she knew that was almost impossible, too much had happened._

 

_She truly loved him, but Robb was never really her favorite brother, she was more close with Jon, they were both outcasts, with their dark hair and grey eyes. Robb was more like Sansa, who looked more like their mother. Arya always thought that Robb didn't really care for her, but if she'd still believe in the Old Gods and the new, she would've been thanking them for bringing Robb back to her._

 

_Although it was difficult, since Robb was a vampire now... She knew he drank blood, and was terrified of the idea that someday, he might not contain his thrist and drink from her and...eventually kill her. Arya huffed out loud. No, Robb would never do that, even if was a mythical creature now. She heard footsteps behind her, she immediatly thought it was Robb and smiled. She took a deep breath and turned around. "Robb!"_

 

_But instead of Robb, she saw two men, looking at her. The first one was very skinny and looked underfed the other one on the other hand, was the complete opposite. His belly was very round and he was bald. but the both of them were looking very poor. For one second, the men looked at eachother, they nodded and their eyes went back to Arya. "Hello there." Arya's hand silently grabbed for Needle. She said nothing.The skinny man let out a laugh. "Come on now, girl. Don't be shy." Arya froze._

 

_"I'm not a girl!" She snapped back. "We're not stupid. Even a blind man would know you're not a lad." The fat one replied. Arya swallowed, what now? And where was Robb? "I..I've got my brother with me." She said in defence, but the stutter only revealed how scared she was._

 

_"Where is he then? Is he invisible or something?" The skinny man joked, both of them were laughing now. Arya was suddenly very angry. She stood up, grabbed Needle and stood in the position of a water-dancer. "Leave me be or I'll kill the both of you." She threatened._

 

_This made the men laugh even more. Suddenly, Arya quickly stepped forward and stabbed the fat man's leg, it immediatly started to bleed. "Aargh, Fuck! The little bitch stabbed me!" The skinny man was in shock, but that soon turned into anger. He gave Arya a slap so hard, that she fell on the ground. Arya felt blood in her mouth and even spat out a tooth._

 

_She tried to get up, but the man pinned her to the ground. The fat man was already standing up. Of course he was angry as well. "You're a stubborn little wench, aren't you? Let's see how stubborn you are when we fucked you bloody." he said, grinning. Arya protested, she tried everything she could to escape, but they were too strong. "Brom, put her on her knees." The skinny man said, opening his trousers, the other one laughed. The fat man was still holding Arya while she was on her knees. She felt two hands on her hips, she shivered. She felt sick. And when the man pulled her pants down, she screamed..._

 

Robb felt like he was flying through the woods, he knew that as a child, he would've loved this, but he had only one thing in his mind right now: Arya... He never heard his little scream so painful and loudly. Something was definitely wrong.

 

And finally, what felt like an eternity, he was there. Two strange men were holding Arya while she was kicking and yelling and crying. One man had his pants off and Robb gasped. He felt like his already dead heart was broken again.

 

There suddenly was a rage of anger that Robb had never felt before, something deep inside. He let out a scream and jumped towards the men. "The fuck?" One said before Robb snapped his neck. He hissed between his fangs and turned towards the man in front of Arya. The man only gasped as Robb lifted him by the throat. Robb slammed the man into the ground, lifted his foot and with all of his strength, he set it right in the man's face.

 

Robb rushed to Arya, who was shaking while looking at nothing. he saw a little puddle of blood next to her face. Her eyes were shaking, just like the rest of her body. Robb cursief beneath his breath.

 

Her pants were on her knees. Within a second, Robb pulled it up and then held her against him. "Shhh, it's alright Arya. I'm here, it's alright." He whispered while stroking her back. "I'm so, so sorry." He confessed. Arya said nothing, it was like he was holding a fragile doll in his arms. So fragile... Only after a few minutes, he could hear her sob.


	9. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, I'm so terribly sorry for being away for so darn long. I just have to study so goddamn much and until last week, I hardly had any inspiration, but I know that's no excuse so I hope you'll forgive me. I still hope you'll like this chapter and please know that I try as hard as I can to update. Xx
> 
> P.S. It's reunion timeeee

_Sansa was running, she didn’t know for what but she knew she had to keep running._

_The dark alley she was in didn’t seem to have an end, it just kept stretching. Her feet were burning and she could hardly breathe. Tears were in her eyes and blurred her vision, and after a while she fell._

_She cried when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, a part of her wanted to turn around and face the person behind her, but she was too scared, so she closed her eyes._

_“Sansa...” A voice whispered in her ear and Sansa cried only more. She knew that voice from somewhere, but she didn’t want to believe it was him. “Come with us...”_

_With eyes closed, she shook her head firmly. “No Robb, I don’t want to die!” She sobbed._

_She felt his unnaturally cold breath on her skin, but she refused to open her eyes. “You don’t have to die.” He said, his voice was very low. “But you did! And so did mother and so did father!” Didn’t he know? She was the last Stark alive, wouldn’t he want her to live? Wouldn’t he be proud of her?_

_“You don’t understand.” He said. She was so tired of fighting that she started begging. “Please, leave me be. I’m begging you.” She cried. She heard him standing up. “We’re coming for you, Sansa.” He murmured. And Sansa completely collapsed_.

 

She woke up in the Eyrie, but not as Sansa, she woke up as Alayne Stone, the bastard daughter of Petyr Baelish... She sat up and sighed, she was sweating and she felt very dizzy.

She asked a handmaiden to prepare a bath for her, and picked out a dress to wear for today.

She stood in front of her mirror and saw a tall girl with pale skin and dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Though the colour of her hair was different she could see far more Sansa in the mirror than Alayne. Then she thought about her nightmare. How could she fully be Alayne when the dreams were all Sansa’s?

She realized she could never be a whole different person. There is only one person she is and always will be, and that person is Sansa Stark, daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn, Born and raised in Winterfell.

And she was brave, as brave as a wolf...

She smiled and felt more secure. She enjoyed the warmth of her bath, it reminded her of the warm wals within Winterfell. When she was done, she saw Lord Baelish and sweetrobin outside from her window. She put on her robe and decided to join them.

The snow was sticking and the sight of it almost made her eyes water. “Good morning, Robert, father.” She greeted them. Lord Baelish took a few steps towards her to embrace her.

“Ah, Alayne, my child. How did you sleep?” She swallowed, remembering the frightening dream she had.

She was curious, though, if it had any meaning. ‘We’re coming for you...’ What did Robb mean with we? Was he trying to warn her for something? Or did she just miss him too much that she was starting to hallucinate him?

“I slept...well, father.” She anwsered, he nodded. She felt little Robert softly pulling her dress. “Alayne, look at the castle I made!” He proudly said, pointing at a small castle made of snow. She smiled at him.

“Wow, that really is a beautiful castle. Could you tell me how you made it?” She asked her cousin, rather focussing on him than Littlefinger. Robert had made the castle just for her because he was sorry for yelling at her last night. Sansa had told him to go to bed but he refused and ended up throwing a fit.

Sansa had a feeling that her cousin would be much better off than with his mother, though Sansa could wish for nothing more than have her mother back...

The rest of the day went pretty easy, Littlefinger was quite busy, so Sansa and Robert were playing in the snow almost all day long. Sansa had taught him all the games she used to play when she was little and little Robert was smiling the whole time.

After supper, Sansa returned to her chamber. As she was walking through the halls of the Eyrie, she noticed how lonely this place was, she’d never seen a place so depressing. She had about three hours before Lord Baelish would enter her room and give her a ‘goodnight’ kiss.

His kisses were most of the time very intense, but it wasn’t more than that. He’d often cuddle with her as well, he’d stroke her hair and whisper: ‘Oh Cat, my sweet Cat.” Sansa knew who he meant, and it disgusted her.

Her mother didn’t belong to Littlefinger, but to her father: Eddard Stark. Perhaps they are together now, in peace and not in this terrible, terrible earth.

She decided to finish sewing her dress. She sat on her bed and softly sang while she was sewing.

**_At the Bloody Gate_ **

 

“Who would pas the Bloody Gate?” One of the guards yelled to the man in front of the Gate. “It’s Lord Yohn from House Royce and his squire, we’re just back from a hunting trip.” Lord Royce yelled back.

The Guard gave a sign to open the gate. “How was your trip, my Lord?” The guard asked. “Brilliant, we’ve got ourselves a nice, fat bull.” Lord Royce laughed. Suddenly, something moved past Lord Royce, right through the opened gate. “Did you see that?” He asked his squire in confusion, but he shook his head.

“No millord, must’ve been the wind. Royce nodded and his smile returned. “Come along, then. I can’t wait to eat my bull.”

 

Sansa’s dress was almost finally done, just one more stich. Her windows were opened, because she liked the cold, it reminded her that she was far away from King’s Landing. And her dress was done! She carefully laid it down on her bed to see if she had made mistakes. The dress was grey with black feathers on her shoulders and on the sides. She was very happy with the result.

“Sansa.” She heard a deep voice behind her. She turned around, facing her oldest brother, her brother Robb who died at their uncle’s wedding...

She covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to scream. It was silent for a while. She let herself fall on her bed and closed her eyes for a minute. She then looked up at Robb and started at him. “But you look so..real...” She whispered.

Robb chuckled. “That’s because I am real, sweet sister.”

She slowly moved towards him, her eyes not leaving his and stopped until she stood face-to face with him. She brought her hand up and touched his cold cheek, believing that he could disappear any minute. And she broke down in tears, and he threw his strong arms around her. “I just can’t believe you’re here.” Sansa confessed when she and Robb sat across eachother on her bed, with both their legs crossed and their fingers twirled together.

Robb smiled. “You’ve grown so much Sansa, it’s incredible.” He said while taking his sister’s new ‘look’ in, then he gently touched her hair and frowned. “Not too fond about this, though. What happened to your auburn hair, we don’t match anymore!” He made a pouty face.

She chuckled and smacked his leg. “I had to dye it, I can’t be Sansa here. In the Eyrie I’m Alayne Stone.” Robb raised an eyebrow. “To me, you’ll always be my little sister Sansa.”

Her eyes watered. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed to hear that.” She whispered.

“What happened to you?” She asked. “You look so...” “Different?” Robb finished her sentence, Sansa nodded. “It’s a long story.” He said.

“But I have to know if you’re real or not! Perhaps I could wake up any minute and this was all just a dream!” She yelled in frustration. “I have to know, Robb. Please...” She could see the pain on Robb’s face, he looked like he was about to cry.

“Seven hells.” He cursed beneath his breath and quickly turned around. She assumed he was wiping away some tears. But why didn’t he let her see? What’s wrong with crying?

He grabbed both of Sansa’s hands. “You have to know I’m real, Sansa. You’re not making me up, there’s just...more, but you’ll know in time.” Sansa sighed but nodded.

Robb looked at the window. “I have to go soon.” He said. “Somebody’s waiting for me.” He grinned. “Wait, how did you even know I was here?” Sansa asked.

Robb smiled. “I’ll always know.” He replied. He stood up, and so did Sansa. Robb stroke Sansa’s cheek and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Will you come back for me?” She asked softly. “I will.” He said. “I promise.” Sansa froze.

“Just like you promised to save me from the Lannisters?” She replied coldly.

She immediately regretted those words, but she couldn’t help it. Robb’s mouth fell open and just started at his sister for a while. Sansa had never seen him this sad before. “Robb, I’m sorry.” She said but Robb shook his head.

“No Sansa, you have every right to be angry with me.” Sansa kissed him on the cheek. “It doesn’t matter now, save me this time.” And a small smile re-appeared on Robb’s face. “I’ll come for you as soon as possible, Sansa. Do you trust me?” “Yes.” Sansa said and within a second, Robb was gone. And once again, she was alone.


End file.
